Content delivery is used for promoting specific advertisement content, news content, notification content, and multimedia resource content, such as audio and a video, to a specific group of people. For example, an existing social network-based application usually releases advertisement content by using an official account or a social network application account that is relatively highly concerned, and another user account that follows the social network application account may receive the advertisement, so that delivery of the advertisement content is implemented.
To improve delivery accuracy, a conventional content delivery system usually first pre-estimates a degree of interest in the to-be-delivered content of a user, and then pushes the content to a user account whose estimated degree of interest is relatively high. For example, a content delivery method that is frequently used is selecting user accounts to perform delivery according to a click rate and a conversion rate (which is a probability of a user purchasing a corresponding product after clicking an advertisement in an advertisement delivery system) of delivered content.
However, the conventional content delivery system has at least the following problems. To make more users receive the content and to broaden a scope for the content delivery, a large quantity of user accounts needs to be screened and selected to perform delivery and push the delivered content to the user accounts. Consequently, content delivery accuracy is low.